Various networks such as Fourth Generation (4G) wireless networks support large numbers of wireless subscribers running one or more applications. Traffic is packetized and transported via IP networks according to multiple network elements utilizing different transport technologies, applied quality-of-service (QoS) policies and so on. Such networks are inherently complex and present new challenges to network service providers and the network management tools they rely upon to ensure consistent delivery of high-quality services to their mobile subscribers.
Managing large networks such as LTE (Long Term Evolution) networks supporting tens of thousands of mobile services requires detailed knowledge of the transport layer elements supporting the mobile service paths such as Evolved Packet System/Solution (EPS) paths as well as other non-EPS paths (generically described herein as paths). Existing techniques for managing these networks become very cumbersome as networks scale up in size.